


“If it was a proposal, I would have heard more screams."

by EHSparkwoman



Series: Fire and Fury [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conjunx Endura, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman
Summary: Windblade realised she and Starscream had done all four acts of the conjunx ritus and she should probably propose to him. If she can pluck up the courage; and if he’s around to be asked…
Relationships: Starscream/Windblade
Series: Fire and Fury [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461223
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	“If it was a proposal, I would have heard more screams."

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for the 29th of February; most definitely. It’s traditionally the only day of the year that a woman may propose to a man (called Bachelor’s Day). The title is said by Vortex, who also provided the inspiration for this fic. He also said: "Conjunx Endura proposal then. She's doin' it right now.". And I’m taking what happened in the Unicron comic and chucking it through that portal opened by the Last Light! This is set on the new Cybertron; where you see the Lost Lighters attending Ratchet’s funeral.

Windblade was nervous. She was pacing in her quarters (without a hole in the wall; and wasn’t that strange?). She was going to see Starscream. That shouldn’t be making her as nervous as it was, but… she was going to propose. She very much hoped he’d say yes. _What if he doesn’t? He does like to make choices that only benefit himself…_ Windblade thought, slowly making her way towards the door. She transformed as soon as she was outside; flying off towards the towers in Iacon (at least that’s where she thought the Towers were). She was greeted in the street outside.

“Hiya Windy.” Brawl waved. He was in a rather good mood; so Windblade asked why.

“Onslaught asked out Blast Off; at last! I think Vortex might have given him a nudge. I was sick of Blast Off mooning over him!” Brawl told her.

“I take it Blast Off said yes.”

“He screamed; like a femme. He couldn’t believe it.”

“No one for you yet?”

“Not yet. Just as long as those two don’t rub it in my face I’m not fussed. Anyway, I’m off to Maccadam’s. Fancy joining me?” He held out a hand. Windblade might have accepted once upon a time; but she had plans for today.

“Sorry, Brawl. I’ve got other plans. I was just heading to see Starscream when I saw you.” She sounded contrite.

“Oh, I see. Gonna ask him to conjunx you?” Brawl teased.

“That’s none of your business. Go enjoy your frilly cocktails.” Windblade teased back.

“I asked for that one. See ya around Windy.” Brawl headed off and Windblade went off to her… hopefully conjunx’s by the end of the day. She went inside and found a bored looking young mech sitting at the desk.

“Has Starscream been by here today?” She asked him.

“Not while I’ve been here.” The mech told her; sounding like he’d rather be anywhere else than here.

“Thank you, can I head up to see him?” She asked; being polite in spite of how grouchy the young mech seemed to be.

“Sure.” He flicked a switch and the door opened. Windblade headed into the lift and pushed the switch for the top floor. Of course, Starscream had a penthouse suite. The lift reached the top floor quite quickly and she headed out. She was now standing in front of the door and couldn’t quite pluck up the courage to knock. _You don’t even know if he is in; you’d have to knock to find out…_ Windblade managed to convince herself and knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” Starscream asked from inside. Windblade shivered; he was in and she needed to answer him.

“Windblade.” She heard a klik and the door slid open. Starscream was perched on a Decepticon purple chaise longue and eying the door.

“You still look beautiful.” _So do you._ Windblade thought.

“Nice to be reminded though, isn’t it?” He smirked and it was still devilishly handsome. She realised she’d spoken aloud and felt her cheeks heat a little; both at his praise and the realisation.

“So, what can I do you for today?” Starscream winked one of his purple optics and she growled.

“I’m not here for that!” Starscream smirked.

“Oh, you aren’t? I’m sure you said that the last time we fragged too.” Windblade really didn’t want to think about fragging him but… Primus he was good at it.

“And you make me feel the same ecstasy as you do when we climax together.” His voice went husky and Windblade shivered, a bolt going down her back.

“Alright, I get it. We’re good in berth together.”

“You can say we have amazing sex you know.” Starscream grinned at her face turning red.

“What do you know about the conjunx ritus, Starscream?” She saw the grin vanish from his face.

“There are four of them and you need to do all four before you can ask to be someone’s conjunx endura.” He answered; no hint of humour.

“The first is intimacy. Which we’ve definitely done.” She flushed and he grinned.

“Do you remember our first kiss?” She asked; pleased to see him flush. _So he’s flustered by the soft parts of our relationship but can talk about sex just fine?_ She could see by his flush that he did; all too well. She recalled it with a grin. They’d been arguing about him not diverting resources to Metroplex (rest his spark) again. It had got rather heated; as usual and he’d leaned towards her. She can remember her optics darting briefly to his lips and remembering how tempting it would be to silence one of his arguments with a kiss. He’d started to say something and she’d closed the gap. His optics went wide but she noted it didn’t stop him kissing back. She felt a tingle run down her spinal strut when she recalled the feeling when their tongue tips touched.

“Care to recreate it?” He asked softly; sounding a little breathless. He was remembering it too; she could tell. Windblade had a feeling this was Starscream’s way of trying to get her into having sex again; something he wanted to do but she didn’t feel like at the moment. She had an important thing to do… first. She’d let him after she’d asked… if she liked the answer.

“Well, aren’t you going to…?” Windblade silenced him by put her mouth against his. _You said you wanted to recreate our first kiss…_ She felt smug seeing his optics widen and felt heat shoot through her when he kissed back. She’d discovered on many occasions that his silver tongue wasn’t just good for lying. It still caused that same spark when the tips of their tongues touched. She could feel his hands stroking the base of her wings and it felt so good… She pulled back and away from him.

“Starscream, I’ve said I’m not here for sex!” Windblade growled at him.

“I can’t tempt you?” She shook her head in response.

“Not even if I do this…” Starscream got up from where he was perched and knelt in front of her, which Windblade noted put his head at the perfect height to… she wasn’t going to think it. He looked up at her with half lidded optics and ran his tongue over his lips.

“I know you like it when I lick your valve… And I’m even on my knees for you, so you could walk right over and stand above me…” _Damn it!_ Windblade thought; Starscream was using that husky voice that was almost impossible for her to resist. Almost.

“Not today, darling.” She smirked. Starscream growled and stood back up.

“Fine! Be that way!” He glared at her.

“I believe I was busy telling you about the four acts of the conjunx ritus…” Windblade pretended to be considering which one she was up to, knowing it was really ticking Starscream off.

“The second one is disclosure. It involves the one initiating the rites talking about something intensely personal that may paint them in a less than flattering light.” She could recall sharing her fears with Starscream during at least one of the crises, the one involving Vigilem standing out the most. He’d been willing to lose his own consciousness for her; even then. _He loved me even then._ Windblade thought.

“Third is…”

“The act of profference.” Starscream finished the sentence. He shifted; looking a little shy. He knew exactly what she’d given him. He remembered his wings hadn’t been able to stop twitching when she’d told him.

_“They’re building you a new body. I think you’ll like the design… you’ve been admiring the picture of it while you were in prison.”_ He’d shrieked and hugged her. He could _finally_ be happy in his body; the one he was supposed to be in. And, well, she’d said what are friends for, but Starscream thought only a _lover_ would want to make him happy like that. Or maybe… more; since he had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going. _She’s going to ask me to be her conjunx endura…_ Starscream wasn’t sure how he felt about that. She frustrated him so much sometimes, but she was always willing to help him out. And they were really good in berth together.

“Hey Starscream, you back on this planet now?” She asked, her grin making her look really cute. _Where did that come from?_ Starscream thought, a little annoyed at himself for thinking that.

“Never left. Just thinking about things, like how beautiful you are…” He was pleased when she flushed.

“You’re not bad yourself; but you already know that.” She told him; not wanting to stroke his already oversized ego.

“Doesn’t hurt to be reminded.”

“The fourth and final one was where you came in. The act of devotion. Where the respondent has to do something spectacular to prove they love you back.” She knew what Starscream had done; but wondered if he could figure it out. She knew when he got it because he shivered. It had been the reason he was thrown in prison. The hour long confession of his dirty dealings on Cybertron.

“It was also the bravest thing I’d ever seen you do. And I know it cost you everything you’d worked so hard to achieve.”

“Bravest thing I’d ever done.” Starscream muttered; not wanting her to hear it. She did though and laid a hand on his arm.

“It also gave me the power I needed to make a difference on Cybertron. For all the good it did when that planet eating monster showed up.” She growled and Starscream decided he liked that sound.

“I’m not sure I could have done any better, I know Elita couldn’t have either. You did your best.” He put his hand on her arm as well. Windblade wasn’t going to cry; though it had been horrible when Unicron had destroyed Caminus, it wasn’t like he hadn’t destroyed every other one of the worlds forming the council and more besides.

“Besides, you looked amazing as the ruler of Cybertron.”

“So did you.” Windblade also said quietly; not wanting him to hear.

“I’d quite like to worship you right now, if you’d let me.” _Even though neither of us has any rank any more. Even though I don’t normally like to worship others._ Starscream thought but didn’t say. Windblade knew he was thinking that any way.

“Let me ask you something first.” Windblade sounded nervous; and Starscream guessed this was why she’d come to see him. She had a question for him.

“Would you be my conjunx endura?” Starscream realised he knew the answer. He’d risked his life to save her; on several occasions. He gave up everything he spent his life working so hard to achieve to try and make her happy. _I love her._

“Yes. Would you be mine? As broken as I am.”

“You’re not broken Starscream, and don’t let anyone tell you that!”

“I like you being protective.” He grinned; she’d growled again.

“Yes. I would.” She answered. Both of them realised what they’d agreed to and couldn’t keep the smiles off their faces. They were conjunx endura! They just had to formalise it. Windblade squealed and Starscream made a noise that wasn’t too different in pitch.

XxX

“Brawl informs me Windblade is headed here.” Swindle pointed out. Vortex looked smug.

“To see Starscream?” Blast Off asked. Onslaught was not in their apartment at the moment. Blast Off was hopeful he was out planning a date for the two of them.

“I can tell you’re smiling behind that mask.” Swindle smirked.

“Thinking about Onslaught?” Vortex teased.

“Happy he asked me out. You would be too if your crush asked you out!” Blast Off pouted and the other two could tell he was doing that too.

“Especially when you’ve been pining for him as long as you have.” Vortex teased some more; and Blast Off growled, but didn’t answer him.

“Any way, what do you think she’s here for?” Swindle asked; hearing Windblade telling Starscream off on the floor above.

“Planning to murder Prowl.” Vortex remarked.

“What? Why would they even…?” Blast Off looked confusedly at him. Swindle was doing the same.

“Conjunx endura proposal then. She’s doing it right now.”

“How does your brain even work?” Blast Off got a strange sense of déjà vu when he said that sentence.

“Same way yours does; without wanting to turn backflips over Onslaught!” Vortex answered him; pleased by the growl that Blast Off made in response. They heard two screams and Vortex said ‘told you so’.

“I said last time there would be screams for a conjunx proposal.” Swindle pondered which person who’d spread the news to tell first. Blast Off disappeared into his own little world; deciding Vortex could be right for once. As long as he could daydream about Onslaught asking _him_ sometime down the line; he didn’t mind.

XxX

Starscream and Windblade were a little surprised by all of the congratulations they had received when they woke up in berth together the next morning. Starscream pondered idly if his room was bugged, decided he quite liked having Windblade cuddled against his front and went back to recharge. She did the same, giving him a quick kiss before shuttering her optics.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t read Unicron, but I do know what happened in it and that means I DON’T want to. I decided Starscream had to care a lot about Windblade when I read the issue where he goes inside her head to fight Vigilem off (I’m not sure you’d do that just for a friend). And he’s in his true form in this fic (because it is absolutely gorgeous!).


End file.
